Paswg Adventures Season 1
by FanficGirl2556
Summary: There's a new girl at school who steals a certain geek's heart.And when Panty finds herself jealous,can she control herself.Also,two mysterious girls show up,claiming that the new girl isn't all that she seems to be. OC/Brief,Panty/Brief.
1. Pilot

''Pilot!The Game Starts?''

_Somewhere near Sunnydaile Rd,Oten city_

Our story starts here in Oten City.A place somewhat near Daten city,the place of fallen angels.A purple haired woman in a black cloak walks by markets and sees a crying walks to him.

''What is wrong,young boy?''the woman asks,sounding as sweet and polite as possible.

''I lost my quater!Now,I can never get a lolipop from the market!''the boy cried.

''Oh,do you mean this lolipop?''the cloaked woman held up a yellow lolipop with rainbow boy gasped and grabbed the lolipop.

''Thank you,lady!''the boy said,happiness and joy filled his voice.

''Why,your welcome,young one.''the woman said.

With that,she walked ,the woman came to an abandoned felt through her pocket and fished out a purple phone with a black halo on the top.

''Board me up,Benadette.''the woman said to her an instant,a black-purpleish light came over her and then,she vanished.

_Meanwhile,at Daten city High School_

A blonde and a goth walked through the school blonde had spikey long hair,pink masscara and blue wore a white shirt with a gold-brownish badge that had the letter P on also had red earrings and a green had on a red and brown skirt,white socks with red stripes and brown goth had long blue and pink hair,blue eyes and a black french had a black vest with a gold-brownish badge with the letter S on tie was blue and she held a bone kitten with also had a red-brownish skirt,black and blue stockings and brown walked as queens of the school,until an orange haired boy with a ghostbusters outfit,stopped them.

''Panty,Stocking,wait!''the boy shouted.

The two girls,Panty and Stocking,turned around to see the boy fanning his arms and then stopped,only to fall head first to the ground.

''What,Geekboy?''Panty asked bluntley.

The boy,Geekboy or Brief,stood up and dusted himself off before answering to his crush.

''I have news!''Brief exclaimed,obviously happy that he has his crush's attention.

''What is it''Stocking asked.

''There's a new student coming tomorrow!''Brief finally said.

The girls looked were somewhat excited for the new did they know,they were not prepared for the next day.


	2. New Girl and a Crush

''The New Girl and a Crush''

The next day,Panty and Stocking were in a pink roofless hummer,known as See was already waiting for them by the school entrance,checking his watch every few seconds to ensure a perfect enough,See Through crashed through the school wall,which was next to the two angels hopped out of car.

''Perfect timing,guys!''Brief exclaimed.

''Fuck,we're always perfect,Geekboy.''Panty said,her and Stocking removing their shades.

1st class...

Panty and Stocking were sitting in the back,ignoring the men hawking at them,since in their opinion,the two angels were hot.

Brief was casually sitting in front of the girls,copying all notes in his textbook,when the door opened,revealing their teacher.

''Class,we have a new student joining us.I'd like you all to welcome Violet Campbell.''the teacher said.

Violet stepped in and stopped in front of the teacher's desk,hands behind her had long purple hair and purple bangs that parted on the right side of her head,paded down with a black eyes were a pretty green and her complextion was a pale wore a blue sweater jacket,a red skirt,black leggings that stopped by her ankles and purple converses.

''Where do I sit sir?''Violet asked the teacher

''Ah yes,sit by him.''the teacher pointed at Brief,who looked up first sight,Violet fell for walked over to the boy and sat down in a seat next to him.

''Hello,I'm Violet.''Violet said,extending out her hand.

''Hi Violet,I'm Brief.I hope this school year would be great for you.''Brief said as he his hand met Violet's for a friendly shake.

Stocking looked up and at the girl and only shrugged and continued reading her sweets ,on the other hand,glared at the girl talking to the geek.A pain shot through Panty's heart as the girl laughed and small,red marks of heat formed on her Panty going to lose her geek?The question popped in the blonde's head,but soon an answer appeared.

''Maybe.''


	3. The Break of an Unrequited Love

'' The Break of an Unrequited Love''

Lunch started in the high school as Brief and Violet walked through the crowds of ,the duo had reached the Anarchy table,crowded with horny young men and the school looked up,envy,hatred and jealousy filled her eyes as Violet and Brief laughed together as what appeared to be a joke.

''Panty,Stocking,I'd like you guys to meet my new friend,Violet Campbell.''Brief said,introducing the purple-haired girl.

Stocking looked up from her lunch and simply smiled at the girl.

''Hiya Violet,welcome to Daten High!I'm so glad you decided to enroll he-''Stocking was cut off by Panty,who jumped on top of the leaned in and evily glared at Violet.

''Okay,let's get somethin' staight,girly!I rule this school,not you!So,step aside so Geekboy could throw away my fucking stuff!''At the end of her sentence,Panty threw several messy lunch trays at Brief,who fell down in the bent down to her knees to check on him.

''Brief,are you okay!?''Violet asked,particals of tears formed on the edge of her had never seen him hurt until worried her.

''I-I'm f-fine,V-Violet.''A weak Brief said.

Violet felt hot tears trickle down her hugged the downed geek and kissed his formed on Brief's face.

''I'll take you to the nurse,kay?''The girl helped the boy up and rushed him to the nurse.

Panty looked at the thought she felt her heart explode.

Was Brief in love with Violet?

_No._

Tears hit Panty's became red as a tomato.

_No._

Was this a reverse in roles?

_No._

Did the truth really hurt?

_No!_

One last question hit the blonde that she cried harder than a toddler having a tantrum.

Was This The Break Of An Unrequited Love?


	4. Love Me

''Love Me''

Violet sat in a chair next to Brief's looked awfully leaned over his face and said something she thought he never could hear.

''Brief,I love you.''

''I-I love you,too.''

Violet jumped at the recognized the voice to be Brief' was about to flee the scene when hands cupped her eyes stared at orange faces moved closer and closer until their lips happened next could only be explained in the next scene.

Panty and Stocking walked in the halls,utter silence following them except for the clicking of their looked at her sister,then faced the ,moans could be heard from a room a hall down from the and Stocking opened the door to the room and their eyes ,they saw clothes scattered on the floor and two familiar and was in her bra and panties while Brief was still in his two stopped making out and faced Panty and rose to their faces and Panty flushed with anger.

''You little bitch!''The blonde angel jumped and tackled Violet to the ground,leaving Stocking shocked and confused and Brief soon came out of transistion and realized Panty was starting a cat fight.

''Geez Panty,it's just Geekboy,not a football hunk!''

Panty jerked her head up and faced her younger sibling.

''But I-I,uh...''Panty thoughts trailed the happened?

Did all of Panty fears and wild thoughts come true?

The answer hit her like a bullet.

She looked at Violet,then Brief.A smirk fell on the angel's face.

''Carma's a bitch ain't it?''Panty's voice became montoned and other three people looked at her as if she was a madwoman.

''Ecspecially...WHEN YA MESS WITH AN ANGEL NAMED PANTY FUCKING ANARCHY!''Panty looked at Brief while flames and fire corrupted her collasped on the patient bed while the Anarchy sisters smirked.

''Well,goodnight,Geekboy!And have a pleasant sleep.''Panty evily chuckled.

The story has just begun as Panty's thoughts started up again.

He Won't Ever Love Me.


	5. Not Who She Claims To Be

''Not Who She Claims To Be''

_Angels Unit Detective Squad,Heaven..._

A girl with red-blackish hair in a cape,black combat boots and a corset dress with green eyes was standing in front of a giant Tv.A man with lavender blue hair and beard in a marines uniform appeared on the Tv.

'' ,we have a special mission for you and your partner,a dark angel was spotted on the streets of Daten City where Anarchy Panty and Anarchy Stocking have set up need you to track her down and bring her to I trust you with this mission?''

''Yes,sir.''The girl reported.

''Alright,over and out!''The screen went black.

The girl walked over to her partner,who was sitting on the seat of a girl had brown hair and blue eyes. wore a blue sweater jacket,a purple skirt,dark blue jeans and blue and red sneakers.

''Alright Skirt,we have another case on our hands.''

Skirt smirked.

'' when you are.''

''Great,then it's to fight this monster 'till the death of us.''

_Daten city high..._

Panty and Stocking walk through the halls of the school in decided to speak up.

''Y'know Panty,what you did back there wasn't very professional.''

Panty looked at her sister.

''I 's just that bitch Violet is a fucker to my soul.''

''Yeah,but that was pretty fucked up.''

''So.''

''Well,Panty do you realize who you fought Violet over for?Geekboy!For shit's sake,Panty!It was Geekboy Rock!''

Silence.

Panty faced down,her eyes towards her sister.

''Yeah,I guess your right.''

Silence.

Panty faced up and at Stocking,a smirk on her face.

''Your hella of a right!Jesus christ!What the fuck was I thinking!?''Panty started to laugh.A smile appeared on Stocking's face.

A giggle followed by a 'I love you' was heard down the hall.

Panty and Stocking walked over to the scene,watching it unfold.

Violet and Brief,holding hands and kissing each got ahold of her emotions and spoke up in her usual voice and a loud tone.

''What the fuck are you guys doing?It's a hallway for crying out loud!Someone could walk out of class and catc-''

Before Panty could finish,a blonde haired geek with glasses and zits walked out of his class and faced the ,he slowly walked backed up into his class and closed the faced Brief,determined to find out the name of -so-called-moron.

''What's his name?''

''Harold Renoltz.''

''His next class?''

''PE.''

''Mine,too.''


	6. Of Purple,Red and Brown

''Of Purple,Red and Brown''

Skirt and Riku were sitting on a bus,waiting to be dropped off at Daten bus elderly woman sat down next to bus resumed.

''So,where are you two dearies heading off to?''The lady asked.

''Daten High.''Riku answered.

An elderly man turned around in his seat,facing the three.

''High?!Your going to get high!?''The man asked,obviously mistaking 'Daten High' for 'Getting High'.

''No,Daten High.''The lady corrected.

''Daten Heights?''The man asked.

''DATEN HIGH!''Riku and Skirt exclaimed.

The bus fell silent,then stopped at Daten High.

Riku and Skirt hopped off the bus,apparently after Skirt flipped off the passengers and driver,recieving dirty looks from about looked at her partner,pissed off.

''Why did you flip off everyone on the bus?''Riku asked harshly.

''Because their a bunch of dicks.''Skirt simply answered.

_PE Class-Period 4..._

Panty stood over Harold,dogeball in students were seen in the backround,face down with their butts was slightly bruised,tending to a totally injured was sitting in a chair in the middle of the gym,eating Angel food cake,looking as if she didn't participate at all in 's eyes filled with fear,discomfort and confusement as the ball dropped and Panty raised her fists,ready to pummel the geek.

''Please, !Don't kill me!''Harold pleaded.

But it was too late.

Panty had raised her fist high in the the air and began punching the lights out of Harold.

After what was done was done,Panty walked over to Stocking,a victorious smile on her face.

''Well,I guess I win.''

''Not yet,Anarchy!''

Panty,Stocking,Brief and Violet looked up stairs and saw two girls on the top had black-redish hair,green eyes and a PE outfit second girl had brown hair,blue eyes and was also wearing a PE outfit.

Panty and Stocking started laughing.

''Who the fuck's the little girl?''Panty laughed.

''Run along, back home with your mommy.''Stocking laughed.

Riku looked down at the two,eyes glowing red and she was fuming at the began to back away from her jumped from the steps and landed in front of Panty's face.

''How dare you call me a little girl!I basicly own you!''Riku shrieked.

''No,ya don't kid.I own me.''Panty said.

''I'M THE CHIEF OF ANGEL POLICE,BITCH!''Riku exclaimed.

Panty and Stocking back away a little,a terrified look on their faces.

''Ok,then what the fuck are you doing here?Panty whispered,her knees shaking.

Riku was about to answer when she felt a hand on her turned her head and faced Skirt.

''Keep it cool.''Skirt said calmly.

Riku nodded and faced Panty and Stocking.

''We came here to find and capture a dark apparently escaped the compound we traced her back to.''Riku explained.

Violet's eyes widened and she looked behind the Anarchy sisters,her eyes widened.

''Skirt,It's Her!''Riku exclaimed.

Skirt traced her index finger along the top hem on her skirt and it transformed into a gun a bit larger than Panty' started shooting bullets at Violet,who started to wings,a black halo and a red aura appeared on Violet as she started to fly into a ...

CRASH!

Violet disappeared from the ,Stocking,Riku and Skirt looked at the broken window,then at an unconscience faced down in disappointed.

''Poor Geekboy.''


	7. Unconscience Mind

''Unconscience Mind''

Brief awoke and sat up,studying his ,Stocking,Skirt and Riku surrounded him.

''P-Panty,Stocking,where's Violet.''Brief asked.

Panty looked at Brief,ready to answer his question.

''She's gone.''

''You mean she's-''

''No,she's not dead,geekboy.''Stocking answered.

''Then,where is she?''

Riku sat next to Brief and looked him in the eyes.

''Briefers Rock,I presume.''

''Um,who are you?''Brief asked.

''Riku Ashiko,Chief of Angel of God.''Riku said proudly.

''And I'm Skirt Bennert,an Angel Hybrid.''Skirt reported.

Brief,Panty and Stocking looked at her,confused.

Riku sighed.

''Dad's an Angel,Mom's a Demon.''Skirt concluded.

A collection of understanding 'Oh's were heard in the room.

Riku cleared her throat.

''Anyways, -''

''Please,call me Brief.''Brief said with a toothless smile.

''Ok,Brief.I hate to inform you this,but you have fallen in love with an Angelic Hellspawn.''

''A hybrid?''Brief asked.

''No,a Dark Angel.''

''Oh.''Brief said understandingly.

''Oh.''Riku repeated mockingly.

Suddenly,Stocking gasped.

''What is it,Stocking?''Panty asked.

''Dark Angels have had a history with Light Angels for ago,there was a man named was a messenger for Greek god, ,a Light Angel,fell for him while watching him deliver a box of some sort to day,Zelifine visited Atlantis to see him-''

(''Wait,isn't Atlantis underwater or something?''Panty asked.)

(''It's before that,Panty.''Stocking answered,annoyed.)

''-Anyways,she went to Atlantis to see him when she ran into a Dark angel named told Zelifine that she was in love with Heiress and threatened her to back ,Zelifine tried to stand her ground,but Dasonica killed had been watching this and called Zeus to arrived-''

(''Zeus is that guy that shoots lightning bolts at people,right?''Panty asked once again.)

(''God,will you stop interupting me!?''Stocking exclaimed,sounding pissed off.)

(''Geez,what's up your ass?''Panty rudely asked.)

(''**YOU**,apparently!''A pissed off Stocking exclaimed.)

''-Like I was saying,Zeus came and punished not only Dasonica,but the entire population of dark angels,and sent them to the dark side of of them are pure.''Stocking concluded,her voice became dark at the last sentence.

''So,how come all the dark angels have to suffer because of one's mistake?''Brief asked.

''It's like the saying goes,''Tom pays for Paul,Paul pays for all'',or something like that.''Stocking

''Thanks for the story and all,Stocking,but I still have alot to explain.''Riku interupted.

''Yeah,you said something about Violet being a dark angel or that true?''Brief asked.

''Yes,it is it turns out that she is Panty's opposite.''Riku answered.

Everyone except Riku and Skirt gasped.

''But,Isn't Sc-Scanty Panty's opposite?''Brief asked.

''That's only in the demon other worlds,angelic and demonic,Panty has more opposites and the dark angel realm,Violet is Panty's opposite,a sweet yet controlling girl who doesn't whore herself 's incredible skillful and possibly only thing her and Panty share alike is their crush on you,though it's no secret of Violet's love for you,except the fact that she's been hoarding it since she was 14.''Riku explained.

Panty,Stocking and Brief basicly shrugged.

''But that's not the case.''Skirt suddenly started.

Everyone looked in her direction at what appeared to be a black halo.

''Correct you are Riku and Skirt,but your too late now.''

Suddenly,the halo vanished then reappeared with a certain purple haired girl as it's owner.

''Violet!''Everyone yelled in unison,some with anger,others with surprise.

Riku and Skirt pounced Violet and struggled keeping her they turned Violet around,their eyes widened in shock.

''What the fuck!?''Skirt shouted.

The 'Violet' they had seen was no more than an elusive stuffed dummy with a purple wig and fake sat there,mouth open in shock,while Riku started twitching and grinding her teeth.

''Dammit,that angel is tuffer than I imagined.''Riku stated through her teeth.

Skirt faced her.

''We need help.''Skirt concluded.

The two girls faced Panty and got up and walked in Panty's direction.

''Violet's a tuff nut to break,y'know.''

She held out her hand.

''And Skirt and I need your help.''

Panty stared at the hand for a while,then at Riku.A smirk formed on her face as she shook hands with the younger girl.

''Fine,but I'm only doing this because Violet fucked up my image and reputation.''Panty stated.

Riku smirked then faced Stocking.

''Yeah,I'll do it.''Stocking said.

Skirt got up and smirked.

''Well then,I think we'll be able to defeat Violet now with your if we were in an Unconscience Mind.''


	8. Sleepover at The Daten Church Part 1

''Sleepover at The Daten Church Part One''

Night fell on Daten City quickly as the five heros made their way to Celeburry and Panty walked next to each other,sneaking glances at each other time to and Skirt held in the back while carrying a sleeping Brief on their the group reached the church doors,they were immediantly greeted by a pissed off Garterbelt.

''Panty,Stocking,where were you?"Garterbelt asked,sounding a little too irritated.

''Geez,Garter.''Panty said in her regular tone.

Stocking stepped next to her sister.

''We were at school doing what we always do.''Stocking lied.

The Anarchy sisters looked at each other with decieving smirks on their sighed.

''Fine.I guess that I just over-reac-''Garter cut his sentence short at the sight of Riku and Skirt.

''Who are these two?"Garter asked.

Riku cleared her throat.

''Reverend Garterbelt,I am Riku Ashiko and this is my partner,Skirt.''

Garterbelt eyed them.

''So,you're basicly angels.''

'' we are.''

Garterbelt opened the door a little more,guestering for them to come inside.

''You are welcome to stay for the night just as long as you don't fuck up my church.''

Panty and Stocking flopped down on the couch as usual as Riku and Skirt examined their was about to close the door,but was stopped by a small,shakey hand on the stood there,his figure a little sagged and tired.

''Oh,hello Brief.''Garter said.

''Um,G-Garterbelt,c-can I come inside,t-too?''Brief asked.

Garter shrugged.

Brief walked inside of the church.

''Well Geekboy,what took you so long?''Panty asked.

''Well Panty,when you find out that the most sweetest and hottest girl ever that doesn't treat you like garbage is in fact a threat to the purest kind of race is a real heartbreaker,y'know that?''

''Well...uh.''

Panty was speechless.

''I've...never fallen in love.''Panty concluded.

Everyone stared at Panty in may be the biggest slut in Daten City,but surely she has fallen in ?

''You've Never Fallen In Love!?''Riku asked in complete disbelief.

''No!Ok?I've never fallen in love before.I find love pointless and should someone spend all of their time on something that probably isn't real!?''

SMACK!

''How dare you compromise love to be a figment of an imagination!''Riku hollered.

Skirt butted in the scene in her chibi form.

''Do you even know the meaning of compromise?''Chibi Skirt asked.

A furious Riku looked at her chibi partner with red eyes and a fuming mouth.

''WHO CARES!?''

Chibi Skirt dissapeared from the scene.

''Geez,why do you care?''Panty asked the 12 yr old girl.

''Well...I-I've fallen in love before...''Riku said shyly with blush marks on her cheeks.

Panty held her hand up to her ear.

''What was that?''Panty asked.

Riku mumbled ''idiot'' as her blush became more visible.

''I've fallen in l-love before...''

Panty got in her face.

''Eh?What was that girly!?''

Riku's face went grabbed Panty and shaked her like a doll.

''I said,I-HAVE-FALL-EN-IN-LOVE-BE-FORE!''

Panty stepped back a little.

''Ok,ok!''

Riku looked around and blushed.

''E-Can we go upstairs now?''She asked.

_Upstairs..._

Riku,Skirt,Panty,Stocking and Brief reached the top of the staircase,slightly out of opened the door to her bedroom and let everyone inside,except for Brief.

''Nope!No boys allowed.''Panty said.

''B-but Panty-''Panty cut him short when she slammed the door in his face.

_Panty's room..._

''Panty,you should really clean up in here.''Skirt informed.

''Yeah,it's like a hoarder's asshole exploded.''Riku added.

''Thank you!''Stocking exclaimed.

Panty put her hands on her hips.

''Well,excuuse me,princess.''Panty said with a snort.

''Whatever,pig nose.''Stocking said.

''Is it like this all the time?''Skirt asked,refering to Panty's room.

''Yep.''Panty answered.

Riku's eyes widened.

''Wait,is this like a sleepover,now?''

Panty smirked.

''Yep!It's a sleepover...''

She turned on her heel to face the group of girls behind her.

''A Sleepover at The Daten Church.''


	9. Sleepover at The Daten Church Part 2

''Sleepover at The Daten Church Part 2''

Brief sat on the downstairs couch in thought.

_Violet..._

The purple haired girl has been in his head for a what Riku said is true,then the girl Brief loved and idolized was actually the bad guy here.

''I know what you're thinking.''

Brief jumped at the familiar voice.

_No!It can't be!_

''I'm not evil,Brief.''

_Violet!_

Brief turned around on the couch to see the owner of the voice,only to find no one there.

''I'm right next to you.''

Brief turned his head and saw Violet on the couch next him,drinking some tea.

''AAAAAAHHH!PANTY!STOCKING!RIKU,SKIRT!HELP!''

The girls came downstairs.

''What is it Geek-''Panty cut her sentence short at the sight of Violet.

''Nice to meet you again, ,you're going back to refering to Brief as 'Geekboy',huh?''Violet asked.

''Well,you're a fucking stalker!''Panty snapped.

Violet looked at her as if she was innocent.

''Moi,a stalker?''

''Yes,you're a stalker!''Panty shouted.

Stocking jumped in.

''Riku told us only came to Earth to get close to Geekboy and kill the rest of us.''

''Well,you're correct about one thing.''Violet informed.

''What?''Stocking asked.

Violet took a sip of her tea.

''That I'm the decider of fate.I came to Earth to retrieve Brief and bring him to safety,then nuke the world.''

Brief looked at her,astonished.

''R-really?Wow,that's really nice.''

Riku looked at the otaku,eyes popping out of her head.

''Are you kidding me!?None of that made sense!''

Violet took another sip of her tea.

''Oh,really?''She asked in her pleasant tone.

''Yes,really.''

Violet's eyes went mere seconds,black wings and a halo springed to life in the back of looked at her,amazed.

''IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO SEE TRUE POWER,ANARCHY!''Demon Violet yelled.

Panty was speechless.

''...The fuck.''

Stocking whipped out her katanas.

''Well,don't just sit there, something!''Stocking yelled to her statue of a sister.

''Right,right,I'm on it.''

Panty whipped out her panty gun,A.K.A Backlace.

Riku observed the scene with a slight huffed.

''Well,so much for a Sleepover at The Daten Church.


End file.
